Cousins
by Liebling
Summary: “I know that he's slime," he motioned to Lucius. "And I know that you're slightly better than slime.” Sirius (12) has a talk with Bella (14) about her boyfriend, Lucius Malfoy. Cute :-)


Authors Note: Just a quick, cute, little ficcie.  
  
Challenge by the very fabulous letylyf   
  
:-)  
  
Disclaimer: Nada mine.  
  
Lucius=Year 7  
  
Sirius and Marauders= 2nd year  
  
Bella/Belatrix=fourth year.  
  
-=  
  
"He's my cousin," she stated dully. "And that means something."  
  
"Well, yes," he agreed, but not very nicely. "You are blood, and blood shall be honored. Even if his blood is tainted."  
  
"It's not tainted," she reminded him. "He has pure blood in him."  
  
"We're speaking figurative, love."  
  
"Well then," she said as she leaned back against the velvet couch. "I should tell him."  
  
"He's much too young," he said a patronizing air about him.  
  
"He's much too stupid is more like it," she said as she clucked her tongue. "A Gryffindor, honestly, what did auntie teach him?"  
  
"Apparently nothing," was the cool response. Lucius pushed a sugary white strand of hair out of his gray eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about him anymore," she said.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't talk about him like this, I loathe him, he's a brat. And yet-"  
  
"-I understand," he said. And somehow, she thought he really did.  
  
He stood up from the couch and grabbed her pale hand.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Wherever we please," he said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He led her down a maze of corridors and she was amazed of his knowledge with Hogwarts.  
  
"You know quite a bit more than me about this place," she said blandly.  
  
"That's to be expected."  
  
Finally they made it to the Great Hall. She sat down on a willow bench and he sat beside her.  
  
She put her face in her hands, "my cousin." She signaled to a group of boys mucking about the halls.  
  
The boy with shaggy black hair immediately spotted his cousin and ran towards her.  
  
"Bella!"  
  
She rolled her eyes as Lucius made a 'tut' like sound. He ran to the bench and quickly hugged her.  
  
"My regards, Lucius," he said as he bowed deeply. Lucius of course knew that Sirius was merely mimicking him.  
  
"Quite a charmer you've got here," was the response from the rigid boy.  
  
"Isn't he?" She chuckled. "How're you sweets?"  
  
He shrugged, "Okay. Severus is a-"  
  
"That's quite enough," she said. "He is in my house so I think you ought to watch your mouth."  
  
"Is the truth that painful?" He said cheekily.  
  
"It can be," she said as she pushed him away. "Go away, won't you?"  
  
"What? Do you own Hogwarts now?"  
  
"Such childish behavior," Lucius remarked.  
  
"Such slimy Slytherins," he said, noting how much smaller he was than the tall boy.  
  
"You little-" Lucius began to stand up.  
  
"Stop it!" She yelled.  
  
Lucius stopped, halted by the yelling, but Sirius just smirked. "Go back to your own sort, Black," was all he said.  
  
Sirius chuckled, "This is my sort." He motioned to Bella, "my blood."  
  
The girl with frizzy black hair rolled her amethyst colored eyes. "Go away," she said to her cousin. "And never come back."  
  
He rolled his eyes as a green-eyed blue yelled "Sirius! Over here."  
  
"Fine," he said, "I'll leave. But next time Buddy-" he pointed to Lucius "-you won't get away easily."  
  
He laughed at this childish insult, "There won't be a next time."  
  
But Sirius had already run off to join his small group of friends.  
  
"That's my cousin alright," she said.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"My cousin."  
  
"They are one in the same."  
  
"Why did you bring me down here?" She demanded. "I was more comfortable with the comfy snake blanket in the common room."  
  
Her scarlet lips turned into a pout.  
  
"We've been in there all day!"  
  
"It was nice."  
  
"-boring. Let's go up to the Astronomy Tower," he said matter-of-factly.   
  
Her voice choked up a bit, and her cousin began running towards them again.  
  
"I heard you!" He screamed. "You want to take my cousin up to the Astronomy Tower!"  
  
"So what if I do? Whose business is that, brat?"  
  
"You aren't taking her," he said, and his presence surprised even Lucius. "I know what goes on up there."  
  
"Oh do you? Taken Evans, aye?"  
  
"You watch your mouth," he said. "She's James' everyone knows that. Even if she does hate him."  
  
"I'll take your 'cousin' wherever I please."  
  
"No you won't," he said, as Bella rolled her eyes. "You can't."  
  
"I can and I will," he said in a cocky tone.  
  
"Bella," Sirius said as he took his wand out of his pocket. "You aren't going."  
  
"You're twelve!" She laughed. "What do you know?"  
  
"I know that he's slime," he motioned to Lucius. "And I know that you're slightly better than slime."  
  
"Just slightly?" She asked.  
  
"Just slightly," was the response.  
  
"Darling-" she said in an overly exaggerated fashion "-go back with your little friends."  
  
"No!"  
  
He pulled her away from Lucius, behind a pillar.  
  
"Don't go," he said. And he was more begging her than anything else.  
  
"Why not?" she whispered back. "I'm fourteen, I think I'm entitled."  
  
"He doesn't love you," Sirius said back to her. "And you want him to, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe," she said, "maybe I want him to love me."  
  
"He just wants to get a good snog out of you!"  
  
"Sirius Black!" She squealed.   
  
He blushed scarlet. "It's true."  
  
Again she rolled her eyes, "You're a twerp, you know that?"  
  
"Yes. But he's slimy."  
  
"Lucius will be waiting," she said, "and when I go back out there, we'll still be cousins. But we'll be the kind that hate each other, okay?"  
  
"But I don't hate you."  
  
"You should," she said.   
  
"I'll try," he said. "But I think it'll be tough, you're sort of sweet when you aren't dating gits."  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Bye."  
  
She came out behind the pillar and came back to Lucius. He kissed her pale hand and she smiled. "Cousins," she said in a fake tone, "who needs 'em?"  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin. 


End file.
